


Home

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Over his many years of living, home has been many things to Magnus Bane.





	Home

Over his many years of living, home has been many things to Magnus Bane.

At first, during the time he barely remembers, home had been the small town where he lived with his mother who sang to him and his stepfather who used to play with him. But when the place of family and love had turned into a place of nightmares, Magnus was forced to leave that home behind.

For a long time he had been homeless. With nowhere to go and no one to trust, he had kept moving, never settling for too long. All that with just one goal in mind. To survive. 

He thought he found a new home with his father. The only one with eyes like his, surely Magnus could trust him. He knew what Magnus was going through and he taught Magnus how to use his powers. They were similar, but as more time passed and Magnus got to know his father better, he also realized that he didn't want that. He didn’t want to do the things his father told him to do, didn’t want to be like him.

After that, Magnus kept moving. From place to place but for a very different reason. His new knowledge and skill set ensured that he didn’t need to focus on surviving so much. He was also a grown man, which made it easy to find places to stay. He never stayed in one place for too long though. He kept telling himself that it was because he didn’t need to. He was free and could pick any place he wanted, didn’t need to settle anywhere that didn’t feel right. When ultimately that was the problem. None of those places felt like home.

Occasionally he would find someone that made him stay for longer. But how can you make someone your home when they are going to leave, either by choice or by time. So as he was forced to outlive them all, he eventually had to leave those temporary homes as well. He was grateful to have Catarina and Ragnor, two constants in a temporary world. But they both had their own places to be and lives to live. World is a small place when everything is just a portal away, so he didn’t need to settle anywhere because of his friends. 

Then he moved to New York. He fell in love with the city, so big and always alive. As he earned his title as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he grew roots to the place. The place was his to protect, and therefore it became his new home. 

Then he found a home from warm brown eyes and a private smile, inside strong arms marked by runes. The home was the feeling of love Alec expressed so freely, like it was pent up from the years he’d had to pretend. It was the feeling of safety, of acceptance for things Magnus was only learning to accept himself. It was the sensation of warmth, like how Magnus felt on the mornings when he got to wake up next to him, the kind of warmth that radiates from the inside as well as from the body next to his. Home was where it was easy to breathe.

And against all that he had learnt, Magnus had hope. Alexander was a man of his word, and Magnus had the smallest sliver of hope that maybe his promise of 

_ “I’m not going anywhere,”  _

would carry farther than Magnus ever dared to dream before.

**Author's Note:**

> I should change my name to SappyFics because I feel like that's all I write nowadays smh.


End file.
